peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Stolen Apples
Episode Plot Pee-wee doesn't get any mail, so he writes a letter to Captain Carl; when he tries to give it to Reba to deliver, Captain Carl comes over and Pee-wee gives him the letter and Captain Carl gives Pee-wee a telescope. Mrs. Steve confronts Randy for stealing her apples, and warns him not to do it again or she will turn him in to the cops. Randy plans to do it again until he gets a stomachache. Pee-wee becomes a fish for a little while. Pee-wee plays the four arms game with Tito. Pee-wee gives treats to the playhouse members. Trivia *Reba, Captain Carl, Mrs. Steve, and Tito visit in this episode. *When Mrs. Steve gets Randy to come out from under the bed, she bounces on the bed. *Conky is the only playhouse denizen that doesn't receive a letter or package from Reba. It's possibly because he could never write at the time, due to being a robot with "metal crab pincers" for hands. However, this is later contradicted in the Christmas special when he types up Herman's Christmas list and in Season 5's Front Page Pee Wee when he writes a business news article for the Playhouse Press. *The King of Cartoons comes in wearing inline roller skates for some reason. Dixie takes over the projector. *When Pee-wee says "there must be some mistake", no one is heard screaming, in addition, Knucklehead appears in this episode, yet nobody screams again, when Pee-Wee says "Who's there?", especially when 'there' is the Secret Word. This will occur several times throughout the entire series. *When Pee-wee is riding the tractor, he is singing "Pee-wee Herman had a Farm," he sings the same song in "Big Top Pee-wee" two years later while riding on a tractor. *When Reba says "There, there," the secret word flashing on screen fades transparently (Except No fades in Remastering) and the bell sound melts. *Pee-wee tells Randy to "Say you're sorry." Some viewers think they hear "you're" as "your", like they think Pee-wee's saying "Say your '(I'm) sorry'". *The scene where Pee-wee lept out of the Magic Screen, his hands landed on Chairry, before landing on her is reused footage from ''Beauty Makeover''. *The secret word was said and screamed at 11 times, tied with ''The Restaurant'''' and [[Party|''Party]]. *'Feature Cartoon': Somewhere in Dreamland (1936). *This is the only episode in which almost everybody else received mail, except for Pee-wee. *This is the first episode in which the ending's theme song was edited after Pee-wee raised the iron to open the door in which his scooter came out. In ''Pajama Party'', he would raised the arm to open the door to let his scooter out, and the ending's theme song was edited, as well. *At the beginning of the episode, this is the only time where Pee-wee did not look at either his toy shelf and/or the ant farm. In every other episode, Pee-wee would either show his toy shelf and/or the ant farm. *The music heard in the refrigerator sketch was the background music taken from the motion picture Pee-wee's Big Adventure. *Conky crashes the screen for the first time, before giving out the secret word, he would later do the same in ''The Gang's All Here''. *The scene where Pee-wee rides the Scooter Eject through the door, in its entirely is reused footage from ''The Restaurant''. *Captain Carl gave Pee-wee a telescope, after Pee-wee wrote him a letter. Notes *Secret Word: there *Connect-the dots: tractor *Snack: banana *Wish: To be a fish for a short time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes